firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Talins Again Chapters 2
Preparation, Rules of War '''and '''One Nation are the sixty-second, sixty-third and sixty-fourth chapters of Best Served Cold. Chapter Summary Castor Morveer has been trying to assassinate Grand Duke Rogont and his allies, but so far with little success. In his efforts he has: accidentally poisoned a merchants wife while trying to kill Countess Cotarda, killed a kitchen cat while trying to poison Duke Lirozio, and failed to poison Chancellor Sotorius with Leopard Flower because he has built-up immunity to the poison. His latest plan is to kill Duke Rogont during his coronation as King of Styria. He disguises himself as a carpenter, and makes his way through the Senate House looking for a good place to hide. Hearing some men coming, he takes refuge in an empty storeroom. However, the men carry a heavy box into the storeroom and the lock it and him inside. Morveer is cursing his luck until he peaks inside the box; it’s only the crown of Styria. With a smile, he starts painting the crown with a deadly poison called Preparation Number Twelve; he's not taking any chances this time, it's a poison not even he is immune to.1 Meanwhile in Fontezarmo, with the tunnel ready, Cosca and Sesaria creep down the tunnel to set off the Gurkish gunpowder. As Sesaria makes the final preparations, Cosca suddenly clubs him on the back of the head, and flees with a lantern. However, he stumbles in the tunnel, and his lantern falls and gutters out. Cursing his luck, suddenly Sesaria stumbles towards him with his own lantern. This time making sure, Cosca stabs him through the chest, causing Sesaria's lantern falls and sets off the fuse alight. Cosca scrambles through the tunnel and escapes just in time to avoid the massive explosion. When the smoke finally clears, the mighter outer walls of Fontezarmo are gone. Back in Talins, Monza and the other great leaders of Styria grudgingly plays their part in Duke Rogont’s grand coronation. Monza is dresses to the nines, all in white silk, with long sleeves, a high collar, and gloves to hide her many scars. The Dukes stand around the throne as Rogont makes his grand entrance. While each of the five hold one corner of the crown, they raise the crown and place it on Rogont’s head. Moments later, Lirozio starts coughing, Cotarda stares at her reddening hand, Sotorius starts trembling, and Patine bends forwards and gives an anguished groan. Meanwhile, King Rogont’s noble pompous speech sputters out as he pitched onto his face, dead as a doornail. As chaos ensues, Monza stares at the glove that hides her maimed hand which has just saved her life.2 Characters Locations and Terms References # The irony is that Morveer will do more to aid Monza rise to power after betraying her, than he ever did when she was his employer. # Throughout the book, a lot of attention is paid to Monza's habit of wearing gloves to hide her maimed and disfigured hand. Her formal wear includes gloves for the same reasons, which is why she's the only member of the Styrian upper crust to survive Rogont's coronation. Category:Chapter